Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor, especially to a capacitive pressure sensor.
Description of Prior Art
The touch display panels become popular as the market growing of the compact and lightweight mobile device. The pressure touch control technology has rapid development owing to the maturity of touch-control user interface and serious demand for 3D touch operation. The conventional pressure touch control panel generally integrates microelectromechanical sensor at edge or corner of the display panel to sense tactile pressure on the display panel. The cost of the sensor is high and the assembling of the sensor is difficult. It still needs lots of effort to improve the pressure touch control panel.